Eine gewisse beeindruckende Persönlichkeit
by josmio
Summary: Kyon muss wieder mit neuen Problemen fertig werden. Die SOS-Brigade ist bedroht: Gottes rechte Hand wollen den Tod von Haruhi Suzumiya. Doch sie erhalten auch neue Unterstützung. Und was sind diese mysteriösen Träume, die Haruhi hat?
1. Chapter 1

(Eine gewisse beeindruckende Persönlichkeit)

Suzumiya Haruhi, der Grund all meines Unglücks war heute nachdenklicher Laune. Nun ja... Sie war meistens nachdenklich, oder wenn nicht, dann war sie übertrieben gut gelaunt. Etwas dazwischen gab es nicht... Verdammt, war das Mädchen so einfach gestrickt? Konnte sie nicht einmal einfach nur normal gelaunt sein. Obwohl, was ist denn schon normal gelaunt?

„Was ist los Kyon, du schaust ziemlich genervt drein?" fragte mich der Grund meiner Sorgen, Haruhi, persönlich.

Für diejenigen, die sich jetzt schon fragten: „Was steht denn da für ein Mist." denen würde ich raten, aufhören zu lesen... Ich schweife ab:

„Nichts." antwortete ich monoton. Was sollte ich denn sonst sagen: „ Du nervst mich, das ist los!" Falls ich das sagen würde, dann würde mein Leben erheblich vekürzt werden. Und ich hänge an meinem Leben, nur dass ihr es wisst!

„Ach so." Haruhi wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Fenster zu. Sie sah wieder gelangweilt aus. Ach ja, ich sollte vieleicht noch sagen, wo wir uns befinden. Nun, wie saßen in unserem Klassenzimmer und hatten gerade Pause. Komischerweise hatte Haruhi das Klassenzimmer nicht verlassen, was sie normalerweise tat. War sie wirklich so gelangweilt? Ich hoffe nicht... Ich kann schon Koizumis Reden über Haruhis Psyche in meinem Kopf hören.

Trotzdem war ich neugierig. So denn, wie sollte ich mich nun diesem melancholischen Mädchen wohl nähern?... Nein, nicht so wie ihr es meint, ich will nur mit ihr reden, das ist alles...

„So..." Na, was für ein genialer Anfang, dann wäre es wohl besser gewesen, wenn ich aufgehüpft wäre und einen verrückten Tanz aufgeführt hätte... Okay, das war übertrieben, „ Was ist denn mit dir los, du schaust gelangweilter als sonst aus."

Haruhi reagierte anfangs nicht, die Sekunden die verstrichen kamen mir sonderlich lang vor und ich wollte mich schon unauffällig wieder umdrehen, als Haruhi schlussendlich doch antwortete:

„Nun... Ich hatte heute Nacht einen seltsamen Traum..." Was, Traum? Doch nicht etwa ein Traum, wie letztes Jahr, als ich mit ihr in einem ihren geschlossenen Räumen gefangen wurde und wo ich sie...

„Und was ist denn passiert?" fragte ich um meine nervenden Gedankengänge zu unterbrechen. Nein wirklich, warum konnte ich nicht an etwas anderes momentan denken, als an den K-... Argh. Jetzt passiert es schon wieder. Denk an Asahina-san. Denk an sie...

„Ich war alleine in einem komischen Raum, der von Röhren gefüllt war und in einen komischen Licht schimmerte. Aber das erstaunlichste war die Mitte des Raumes: Ein riesiger Behälter, der bis zur Decke reichte und mit einer Flüssigkeit gefüllt und in diesem Behälter schwamm ein Mann, kopfüber!"

„Hä..." war alles was ich dazu kommentieren konnte. Haruhi hatte schon seltsame Vorstellungen, aber so etwas klang selbst aus ihrem Mund äußerst bizarr. Und glaubt mir, ich habe schon vieles bizarres gesehen...

„Ich war erstaunt, aber auch erstaunlicherweise ruhig und ich ging zu diesem Mann, der mich die ganze Zeit emotionslos anstarrte. Er hatte lange silberne Haare und trug ein grünes Kleid... Ach ich weiß nicht, wie es genannt wird, es ist so etwas was Patienten in Krankenhäuser tragen... Tch. Egal... Jedenfalls sprach er dann mit mir mit einer eintönigen männlichen Stimme. Ich dachte wirklich eine Zeit lang, er wäre eine Frau gewesen."

„Und was sagte er denn?" Ich wusste nicht richtig, was ich davon halten sollte. Vor einem Jahr hätte ich Haruhi als verrückt abgestempelt und es dabei belassen. Aber ich hatte schon genug erlebt um jetzt misstrauisch zu werden.

„Er sagte er hieß Aleister Crowley- Dieser Name kommt mir seltsam bekannt vor -und er sagte mir, dass er eine zeitlang Interesse an mir hatte. Ich sei ein erstaunliches Wesen, sagte er... Und dann, als ich ihn fragte, was ich denn sei, lächelte er und antwortete, dass ich es schon bald sehen würde, sehr bald..."

„Und dann..." fragte ich nervös. Ich hing förmlich an Haruhis Lippen.

„Nichts. Ich wachte in meinem Bett auf und das wars. Es war alles nur ein Traum. Wo ich schon halb gehofft hätte, endlich was übernatürliches zu sehen. Man sagt ja, die Träume wären eine Methode um die Erinnerungen am Tag zu verarbeiten. Aber ich zweifele daran. Vielleicht war es irgendein telepatischer Angriff auf den Anführer der SOS-Brigade, oder..."

Ich hörte ihren Verschwörungstheorien nicht länger zu. Mein Kopf arbeitete auf Hochtouren, ich hätte schwören könnten, dass Dampf zwischen meinen Ohren hervorzichte. Aber auch wenn mein Gehirn unermüdet arbeitete, konnte ich mich nicht genug konzentrieren um zu irgendeinem Schluss zu kommen. Naja, ich hatte ja nicht sonderlich viele Hinweise um zu irgendeinem Schluss zu kommen. Ich sollte sicher Nagato und Koizumi davon erzählen. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass alles nur ein Traum war, wie Haruhi sagte.

„...Hey, Kyon, hörst du zu? Der Anführer der SOS-Brigade wurde angegriffen und du machst dir nicht einmal die Mühe dir Sorgen zu machen. Setz doch mindestens eine sorgenvolle Miene auf! So steigst du nie in den Rängen der SOS-Brigade!"

Danke, aber nein danke. Ich hatte nie die Absicht gehabt irgendwie in diesem Klub aufzusteigen. Aber glücklicherweise ertönte die Schulglocke und der Lehrer trat herein. Das war eines der wenigen Male, wo ich mich auf dessen Anblick gefreut hatte. Ich drehte mich rasch um und wartete auf den Schluss des Unterrichts. Ich hoffte, dass ich bald Gelegenheit bekam, die beiden schnell zu treffen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich es ihnen so schnell wie möglich erzählen sollte. Nagate wusste immerhin immer, was zu tun war und Koizumi... Er war gut plausible Theorien aufzustellen... Asahina-san... Sie war nach allem immer ein Blickfänger und ein gutes Mittel um sich zu beruhigen. Ihre süße Art und ihr freundliches Gesicht waren wirklich hundert Mal besser, als ein Anti-Depressiva. Doch wie so vieles im Leben, ging der Unterricht nicht schnell vorbei... Diese Frage, die ich mir jetzt stelle, war bestimmt schwieriger als die Frage nach dem Sinn des Lebens:

„Warum müssen langweilige Sachen, so lange dauern?"

Bestimmt nickten jetzt viele zustimmend mit ihrem Kopf...

Aber trotzdem wie so vieles im Leben, endete der Unterricht endlich. Sobald die Schulglocke erklang richtete ich mich prompt auf, sodass der Stuhl fast umfiel. Ich schenkte dem kaum Beachtung und eilte zumClubraum. Ich konnte Haruhi noch nach mir rufen hören, aber ich ignorierte sie auch.

Warum war ich so besorgt? Es war doch nur ein Traum. Aber das Gefühl ließ mich immer noch nicht los, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren würde. Es war genau dasselbe Gefühl, als ich mich in der zweiten Realität, die von Nagato geschaffen wurde, befand. Ich musste etwas unternehmen.

Endlich der Klubraum. Ich griff schnell an den Türknauf und das was ich dort sah, war... unerwartet.

„Hi..." Was für ein Punk war das? Eine Frau stand im Raum der war komplett in Gelb gehüllt und ihr Gesicht war einfach nur eines: Entstellt. Piercings breiteten sich über dem ganzen Gesicht aus und ein übertriebenes Make-up verstärkte das Ekelerregende Bild noch. Sie schaute ausländisch aus, mit blauen Augen und ihre Haare wurden von einer Art gelben Nonnenhaube verdeckt. ein christliches Kreuz zierte ihr gelbes Gewand an der Vorderseite und aus ihrer Zunge hing eine silberne Kette, an deren Ende auch ein kleines Kreuz befestigt war.

Ich schaute mich im Raum um. Wo war Nagato? Normalerweise war sie um diese Zeit im Clubraum und Asahina-san wäre sicherlich auch schon aufgetaucht. Koizumi war auch nirgends zu sehen. Aber das wichitgste war; Wer war diese Frau? Obwohl sie christliche Sachen trug, wirkte sie bedrohlich. Sie erinnerte mich an, jemanden den ich nie mehr sehen wollte... Asakura Ryouko. Der Schmerz als das Messer meinen Rücken durchbohrte führten oft zu schlaflosen Nächten.

„Du bist also dieser Kyon... Interessant." sagte sie in einem spottenden Tonfall.

Das verhieß nichts Gutes. Wenn jemand mich interessant fand, war das meist nichts gutes für mich.

„Wo sind die anderen!" schaffte ich zu fragen. Gott, diese Frau jagte mir eine Angst an.

„Oh, die? Die werden gerade beschäftigt..." Sie streckte mir jetzt wahrhaftig die Zunge raus. Aber es wirkte nicht frech, sondern bedrohlich. Denn das Piercing an der Zuge und die Kette die von der Zunge baumelte waren kein schöner Anblick.

Was meinte sie damit, sie waren beschäftigt, hatte sie Komplizen? Und falls ja, mussten es ziemlich gute sein, wenn sie es schaffen konnten, Nagato in Schach zu halten. Mist... Diese Frau hatte sicherlich keine friedlichen Absichten und ich war alleine mit ihr in einem Zimmer. Haruhi würde sicher auch bald ankommen. Ich muss was unternehmen. Haruhi durfte nicht in Gefahr gebracht werden. Was war diese Frau? Ein Esper? Ein humano... Alien? Oder eine Zeitreisende? Ich hoffte bloß keine Alien... Denn sonst hätte ich ein gewaltiges Problem, aber das hatte ich schon bereits.

Hinter meinen Rücken schloss ich die Tür zu. Für den Fall, dass Haruhi kommen würde, sonst konnte ich nichts tun.

„Was willst du?" fragte ich endlich. Die Frau, die mich die ganze Zeit mit ihrer gestreckten Zunge beobachtet hatte, grinste nun höhnisch.

„Hat aber lange gedauert bis du gefragt hast ..." Sie schnaubte. Oh, na toll. Schon wieder so jemand, der sich für was besseres hielt, „Was ich will, fragst du? Es ist ganz einfach... Ich will den Tod von Haruhi Suzumiya."

...

...Was? Haruhi umbringen? Warum?

„Na, weil sie eine Beleidigung gegen Gott ist, darum!"

Gott... Beleidigung... Haruhi umbringen?... Was... soll das? Ich hatte schon viele über Haruhi reden gehört, aber noch nie wollte jemand sie umbringen. Warum? Verdammt noch mal Warum?

„Ich erzähl dir mal etwas über mich. Ich gehöre der Organisation, Gottes rechte Hand an. Ich bin an der Spitze der römisch katholischen Kirche und ich bin ein Magier!" Sie hob ihre Hand und aus dem Nichts erschien ein riesiger Hammer in ihrer Hand. Er ähnelte ein wenig einem dornenüberwuchrertem Kreuz. Aber ich hatte jetzt keine Zeit, ihren kunstvoll gestalteten Hammer zu bewundern, ich wunderte mich über etwas anderes.

„Magier?" Moment mal? Es gab noch etwas? Magie? Ich dachte immer das Nächste wäre ein Dimensionsreisender gewesen. Jetzt kommen auch noch Magier hinzu und die wollen Haruhi tot sehen? Das ist einfach nur... schrecklich.

„Das heißt diejenigen, die Nagato und so weiter beschäftigen, sind auch Magier?"

„Die? Nein, die gehören nicht zu mir. Ich nutze sie nur aus um an euch beide zu kommen." Sie hob ihren Hammer, sodass die Spitze auf mich zeigte und sie war auch spitz...

Verdammt, wo war meine Göttin Nagato? Ich weiß, dass ich mir gesagt habe, sie nie weniger um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber jetzt war mein Leben in Gefahr und ich hing immer noch daran.

„So, genug geredet. Zeit zu sterben."

Warum klang das so typisch Bösewicht? Aber ich hatte jetzt keine Zeit die Augen zu verdrehen. Ich musste etwas dagegen unternehmen, sodass mein nächster Aufenthaltsort kein Sarg sein wird. Ich schaute mich verzweifelt um, irgendetwas, was ich als Waffe nutzen konnte. Die Stühle waren zu weit entfernt. Neben mir war nur der Kleiderständer, der mit den verschiedenen Cosplays von Asahina-san gefüllt war. Und das kann ich schon gar nicht als Waffe nutzen.

Tja, es war wohl vorüber. Ade, du schöne Welt und so weiter. Dass meine letzte Tat ein Seufzer war, war schon ironisch. Mein Saraksmus schien mich wohl bis in den Tod zu begleiten. Könnte ich doch nur wissen, warum ich sterben würde... Sie schien nicht mehr gewillt zu sein zu reden.

Schon wieder Haruhi... Man sagte, man sollte am besten mit geschlossenen Augen sterben. Also tat ich das auch.

Aber die Glücksfee schien mir wieder hold zu sein:

„Nanasen!" Eine zweite weibliche Stimme echote in meinen Ohren, wie das Singen von Engeln. Das aber direkt von einem Knall gefolgt wurde. Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf und blickte in den nächsten Raum. Kein Scherz, die gesamte Mauer links von mir war verschwunden, als ob eine riesige Abrissbirne dagegen geschlagen hatte. Dies war mal gar nicht so falsch, nur dass die Abrissbirne ein Mensch war... Ja, ein Mensch, um genau zu sein, eine junge Frau. Um sie genau zu beschreiben, fiel mir nur ein Wort ein:

Sexy... Es war aber ein anderes sexy als das von Asahina-san. Es war ein viel erwachseneres sexy. Ich weiß, das Wort sexy geht langsam auf die Nerven, aber mir fiel nichts besseres ein um sie zu beschreiben. Sie hatte glatte, lange schwarze Haare, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden wurden.- Oh Gott, ich liebe Pferdeschwänze. - Ihr Gesicht war das eines Models und ihre Kleidung würde ich als freizügig bezeichnen. Nicht, dass mich das stören würde. Sie trug ein T-Shirt, das um den Bauchnabel herum zusammengeknotet wurde und sie trug Jeans, von den ein Bein der Jeans abgeschnitten wurde. Ihre Beine steckten in Lederstiefel, die fast denen einer Cowboy-Braut glichen. Alles im Allem aber wirkte sie nicht weniger bedrohlich, als die Gelbe Punk vor mir. Das lag am meisten an dem zweimeterlangem Katana, das um ihre Hüfte hing. Es steckte noch in der Scheide, aber ich war mir sicher, dass sich dort eine gefährliche und tödliche Waffe versteckte. Es sah so aus, als ob sie gerade die Waffe in die Scheide gesteckt hatte und dieses Schwert hatte wohl die ganze Mauer zertrümmert. Der Clubraum war nun ein Gerümpelhaufen und durch irgendeinen Grund wurde ich verschont. Ich hoffte es wäre Glück gewesen. Nach dem der Knall abgeklungen war konnte ich die Feuersirene unser Schule hören und wie aus der Ferne konnte ich mich erinnern, dass die Schülerschaft immer erleichtert war, wenn man sie hören würde, da das weniger Unterricht bedeuten würde. Aber dieses Mal war es anders. Dieses Mal waren panische Schreie dabei. Kein Wunder, denn das was man gehört hatte, war sicherlich ermutigend zum panikieren. Auf den Gängen hörte ich Schritte von laufenden Schülern und die verzweifelten Rufe von Lehrern, die die Ruhe bewahren wollten. Wenigstens ein Gutes hatte die Panik. Sie würde Haruhi daran hindern, den Clubraum zu erreichen. Aber ich war immer noch in Gefahr und ich wusste nicht um der Neuzugang mich überhaupt retten wollte.

Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass die gelbe Punk auch unverletzt war. Wie sie das schaffte war mir ein Rätsel, ich hatte auch nicht hingeschaut aber eins wusste ich, diese beiden Menschen waren nicht normal... War das also Magie?

Ich hörte das Schnalzen von einer Zunge. Es kam von niemand anderem als dieser gelben Tussi. Ihr Hammer ruhte auf ihrer Schulter. Mann, warum konnte sie ihn wie einen Staubwedel herumschwingen? Und überhaupt, weshalb waren überhaupt fast alle weiblichen Bekannten von mir stärker als ich? Das verletzt meinen männlichen Stolz, wisst ihr? Ich seufzte, aber es hörte sich höher als sonst an... Hatte etwa bei der ganzen Aufregung, meine Stimme versagt? Aber ich merkte rasch, dass die Gelbe auch geseufzt hatte:

„Wie mühsam... Jetzt kommt auch noch eine Heilige? Das hatte ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet... Deine Anwesenheit soll wohl bedeuten, dass die anglikanische Kirche etwas gegen die Exekution dieser Missgeburt hat?" fragte sie in einem Tonfall, als ob sie keine Lust mehr hätte, eine Arbeit zu erledigen.

„Exakt." Knapp und kurz war die Antwort der umwerfenden Frau. Wie wurde sie genannt? Heilige? Schon wieder etwas religiöses? Die Gelbe hatte doch behauptet, dass Haruhi eine Beleidigung an Gott wäre. Waren diese Magier wirklich so religiös...

Fragen über Fragen und natürlich keine sofortige Antwort, wie es eben so üblich war in meinem Leben.

„Kanzaki Kaori, nehme ich an? Du nennst dich also eine Christin? Dieses Mädchen ist nur eine Beleidigung an Gott. Eine billige Kopie, seiner erheblichen Macht. Sie muss eliminiert werden, ehe sie anfängt ihre Kraft auszunutzen!" Sie klang trotz dieser Rede nicht sonderlich wütend. Es wirkte eher, als wollte sie uns einen Sachverhalt erklären, den selbst ein Kind nicht verstehen würde. Na, wenn sie meinte...

„Da bin ich anderer Meinung. Ihr römisch-Katholiken habt zu voreilig reagiert. Sie zu töten wäre keine gute Idee. Deswegen würde ich dich bitten, diese Schule friedvoll zu verlassen, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren."

Gott... Auch wenn diese Drohung nicht an mich gerichtet war, lief ein kalter Schauer meinen Rücken hinunter, ich wäre wohl sofort ohnmächtig geworden, wenn sie mir jetzt in die Augen blicken würde. Und, dass der Griff um ihr Schwert gefestigt wurde verstärkte nur das Bild. Doch wieder bewies sich, dass die Frauen um mich herum aus einem anderem Holz geschnitzt waren als ich. Die gelbe Frau war alles anderes als beeindruckt. Im Gegenteil, sie grinste auch noch.

„Da wirst du dich sicher freuen, dass ich tatsächlich gehe. Die Zeit, die für mich geschindet wurde, ist wohl vorüber."

Was meinte sie jetzt damit? Jetzt merkte ich aber, ein graues Aufblitzen rechts unten von meinem Blickwinkel. Ich drehte meinen Kopf einige Grad in diese Richtung. Tut mir leid, dass es nicht schneller ging! Mein Körper war immer noch ein wenig gelähmt, da ich schon wieder FAST umgebracht wurde. Na egal... Nachdem sich mein Kopf dann erfolgreich in der richtigen Richtung befand, stieß ich einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.- Und ich war wirklich erleichtert.- Zu meiner rechten befand sich die große Göttin Nagato. Ihr emotionsloses Gesicht war wie Balsam für meine gestresste Seele. Wie eine Statue stand sie da. Ich fragte mich nur kurz, wie sie überhaupt reingekommen war, aber das sorgte mich im Moment wenig:

„Nagato, was war passier?"

„Unbekannte Anomalien haben mich, Koizumi Itsuki und Asahina Mikuru aufgehalten, diese Räumlichkeit zu betreten."

„Aha..." Ich entschied mich nicht nach diesen „Anomalien" zu fragen, alles hatte später Zeit und unsere Gegnerin schien wohl auch nicht glücklicherweise auf einen Kampf gewillt zu sein...

„So denn..." Die Punk drehte sich zur Rückwand um, als ob sie den Raum dadurch verlassen wollte... Tja, so war es auch. Sie schwang ihren Hammer kurz in der Luft, als ob sie eine lästige Fliege damit verscheuchen würde und diese Fliege war eben die Mauer. Und schon wieder zertrümmerte eine ganze Mauer vor meinen Augen, als ob eine Abrissbirne wüten würde.

Das wird Haruhi kaum gefallen... So wie unser Clubraum gerade jetzt aussah. Ich hörte sie schon rumoren. Kanzaki und Nagato beobachteten misstrauisch wie sie zum klaffendem Loch schritt. Na ja, eigentlich blickte nur Kanzaki misstrauisch. Nagato hatte wie immer noch den selben Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ich konnte jedoch einen Funken Vorsicht zwischen ihren leeren Augen hervorstechen sehen.

„Ach, ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt..." Sie blickte aus den Augenwinkeln auf uns zu. Gott sei dank, musste ich mir dieses hässliche Gesicht nicht mehr ganz sehen... „Mein Name ist Vento des Nordens." -Vento? Was für ein lächerlicher Name. War es nicht italienisch für Wind? Oder war es spanisch? Ich konnte diese zwei Sprachen nie voneinander unterscheiden...- „Gottes rechte Hand, ist die Organisation zu der ich gehöre. Und wir sind das was unser Name sagt... Jegliche Feinde Gottes werden von uns bestraft..."

Und schon wieder Gott... Ich dachte Haruhi wäre Gott.- Nun ja, Koizumi hatte mir gesagt, dass das auch nicht ganz richtig war.- Sollte das etwa heißen, dass es wirklich einen Gott gibt? Was war denn Haruhi? Schon wieder lauter Fragen...

„Na dann... Auf Wiedersehen..." musste sie unbedingt „Wiedersehen" betonen?

Im nächsten Moment war sie schon verschwunden. Eigentlich war sie gesprungen, aber verschwunden war sie trotzdem...

Sobald Ruhe wieder in der Brigade eingekehrt war seufzte ich nochmals.

Es schien wohl wieder etwas Großes zu kommen. Nicht wahr, Haruhi?


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

So stand ich nun hier... Um mich herum nur Trümmer und Übermenschen. Die Sonne schien durch die zerstörten Wände, deren Überreste nun vor mir lagen. Links von mir stand ein Alien mit dem Namen Yuki Nagato, ein Esper namens Koizumi Itsuki, eine Zeitreisende, Asahina Mikuru (nun das war für meine Verhältnisse noch ziemlich normal) und rechts von mir stand eine selbsternannte Magierin, die sich Kanzaki Kaori nannte (Was für meine Verhältnisse NICHT normal war.) Ich dachte Haruhi wollte nur Zeitreisende, Esper und Alien treffen? Na ja... Eigentlich wollte sie auch Dimensionsreisende treffen, aber denen war ich meines Wissens noch nicht begegnet. Also musste es nur übernatürlich sein, damit sie zufrieden ist. So genug der Vermutungen, es wird nun Zeit auf ein paar Antworten. Ich unterbrach die schweigende Ruhe, die seit Koizumis und Asahina-sans Ankunft herrschte. Da ich die Tür verschlossen hatte konnten sie nicht in den Clubraum eintreten- Nagato hatte sich wahrscheinlich teleportiert, oder so...- Also hatte ich ihnen aufschliessen müssten. Die besorgten , süßen Augen Asahina-sans und der neutrale Blick Koizumis hatten mich im Moment, als ich die Tür vor ihnen Nasen öffnete, gegrüsst. Wir hatten keine Worte gewechselt, als sie eingetreten waren.

Wir hatten uns, mitsamt dieser Kanzaki Frau, um den Tisch- oder eher, was davon übrig war- versammelt uns so standen wir nun hier und ich fing wie meistens das Gespräch an:

„Was soll das alles?" das resümierte so ziemlich alles, was ich wissen wollte. Ich blickte die anderen der SOS-Brigade fordernd an, aber sie wollten mir keine Antwort liefern, Koizumi hatte schon wieder sein dämliches Grinsen aufgesetzt uns Asahina blickte mich mit ihren Welpenaugen entschuldigend an. Also wussten sie nichts, hä? Nagato war... Nagato. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie schon alles, aber sie schien kein Belangen zu haben auf meine Frage zu antworten. Dann blieb wohl nur noch...

„Ich entschuldige mich für all den Ärger, den wir euch bereitet haben." Sie verbeugte sich höflich vor mir... Nicht so tief, ich könnte sie noch sehen! Trägt sie überhaupt einen BH? „Mein Name ist Kanzaki Kaori, Mitglied der anglikanischen Kirche und wie ihr sicher schon wisst, bin ich eine Magierin."

Toll, so viel wusste ich schon vorher.

„Ich wurde zur Mission geschickt, ein Mädchen namens Haruhi Suzumiya vor Assasinen der römisch-katholischen Kirche zu schützen."

„Tut mir leid, sie zu unterbrechen, Kanzaki-san." fing Koizumi endlich an, seine gespielte Höflichkeit ging mir gehörig auf die Nerven, „Aber, warum agierte die magische Seite erst jetzt?"

Du wusstest davon?

„Es gab viele Gründe für unsere späte Einmischung. Viele Meinungsverschiedenheiten, zum Beispiel."

„Und diese Meinungsverschiedenheiten handeln über das Leben von Suzumiya-san?" Koizumi, dein Lächeln und dieser ernste, drohende Tonfall passten nicht miteinander...

„So ist es. Die Meinung meiner Kirche ist, dass Suzumiya Haruhi eine Art Inkarnation von Gottes Macht sei, aber die römisch-katholische Kirche sieht sie als Bedrohung an, die ausgeschaltet werden muss. Die russisch-orthodoxe Kirche hielt sich aus diesem Streit raus."

Was sollte das, was sie dort mit ihrer ernsten Miene erklärte. Bislang verstand ich nur, dass alle christlichen Kirchen der Welt, Haruhi als eine Art zweite Göttin ansahen, während die einen sie schützen wollten, wollten die Anderen sie tot sehen. Es schien als ob unsere wunderbaren Abenteuer neue Höhen erreichen würden... Tödliche... Und dann waren es auch noch Christen? Die Größten Feinde vom Philosophen Koizumi und der Alien Nagato. Seufz...

„Also gehe ich recht mit der Annahme, dass wir uns in Gefahr befinden, aber vor allem Suzumiya-san?" fragte Koizumi, sein Grinsen wurde von einer nachdenklichen Miene ersetzt und er rieb sich das Kinn. Wirk doch wenigstens besorgter, unser aller Leben wurde von verrückten Punks bedroht und... Überhaupt, wo wart ihr überhaupt die ganze Zeit gewesen?

„Wir wurden von einer anderen Gruppe angegriffen, sodass Nagato-san gezwungenerweise einen Datenkontrollraum errichten musste, damit niemand in Gefahr geraten würde."

„Was meinst du denn damit?"

„Wir wurden mitten im Schulgang angegriffen." antwortete Koizumi knapp und bündig -wenn er das doch immer tun würde.

„Ach so... Und wer waren denn die?"

„Esper."

„Wie bitte?" Ich dachte Esper wären nur da um Haruhis geschlossene Räume zu schliessen, nicht um Haruhi zu töten? Oder hatten einige von euch die Meinung geändert?"

„Nein, nicht solche Esper... Es gibt in der Tat noch weitere Esper auf der Welt, eine andere Sorte von Esper, als die der Organisation zu der ich gehöre."

NOCH etwas anderes... Als erstes Magier und dann noch eine andere Sorte von Esper. War mein Karma wirklich so schlecht? Was hatte ich eigentlich getan um das zu verdienen...

„Und was ist denn so groß anders an diesen Espern?"

„Es gibt viele Unterschiede... Aber der Größte wäre wohl, dass sie ihre Kräfte auch in der Realität- obwohl ich schon lange nicht mehr sicher bin, was real ist- manifestieren können."

Na, das war doch sicher ein Problem... Aber sicher nicht so groß, dass Nagato nicht mit ihnen fertig werden konnte. Es waren nach allem doch Menschen und sie eine Superausserirdische.

„Nein..." Überraschenderweise antwortete Nagato auf meinen Kommentar, „Das Individuum, strahlte Daten aus, die ausserhalb meiner Berechnungskapazität waren." Was? Etwas was Nagato ebenbürtig war? Das war jetzt aber ernsthaft ein Problem. „Ich musste sogar die Einheit Ryouko Asakura als Verstärkung erscheinen lassen. Mit der vorhandenen Rechenkapazität konnte das Subjekt mit dem Codenamen Dark Matter erfolgreich vertrieben werden." Wenigstens etwas gutes...

Warte... Ich hoffte, dass ich mich gerade verhört habe. Ich hätte schwören konnten, dass sie gerade Asakura erwähnt hatte.

„Das war wirklich schrecklich..." Asahina-san zitterte. Oh, dieses zarte Wesen... Ich hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich sogar während ihres Leidens nur daran dachte wie gut sie aussah... Aber es stimmte leider: Sie sah immer gut aus. „... Als sie dieses Messer mit so einem lieben Lächeln herausgezogen hatte und dann gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn töten würde... Ich hatte wirklich Angst."

Ja, da musste ich dir zustimmen, Asakura war wirklich furchteinflössend... Ich hatte mich also nicht verhört. Ich glaubte gehört zu haben, dass Asakura nicht zerstört wurde um für Extremfälle eingesetzt zu werden, das heißt das war wohl ein Extremfall gewesen... Aber das hieß hoffentlich nicht, dass ich sie nicht mehr treffen musste. Aber es waren immer noch nicht alle Fragen beantwortet. Kanzaki-san beobachtete unser Gespräch mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, als ob es sie nicht richtiges angehen würde.

„Wer sind denn nun diese Esper? Können sie etwa auch Energiekugeln um sich herum werfen und sich in leuchtende Bälle verwandeln und herumschwirren?" Koizumi nahm nun wieder den Part des Antworten.

„Nein, so simpel ist das leider nicht. Ihre Fähigkeiten basieren auf etwas was sich Personal Reality nennt, was jetzt zu viel Zeit kostet um es genau zu erklären..." Das war selten von ihm, normalerweise würde er sich nie stressen lassen, wenn er redete, „Jedenfalls konnte derjenige der uns angegriffen hatte eine unbekannte Materie aus dem Nichts erschaffen. Er nannte es Dark Matter."

„Dark Matter?" unterbrach ich ihn, ich glaubte so etwas in unserem Physik Unterricht gehört zu haben. Das war einer der wenigen Male wo ich überhaupt unserem Lehrer zugehört hatte, „ Ist das nicht etwas, was der Materie die Masse gibt, oder so?"

„Nun einfach ausgedrückt, ja. Die Existenz der schwarzen Materie ist den Wissenschaftlern nach-wie-vor ein Rätsel. Es ist immer noch nur eine Theorie. Und wie gesagt, wir haben nicht genug Zeit, damit ich alles erklären konnte. Eigentlich hätten wir schon längst draussen sein sollen. Es dauert sicher nicht mehr lange, ehe die Feuerwehr und die Polizei ankommen und unsere Lehrer werden sicher schon gemerkt haben, dass wir nicht anwesend sind, ganz zu schweigen von Suzumiya-san."

Das war was dran. Ich hatte keine Lust, noch als Schuldiger für dieses Durcheinander zu enden und Haruhis Zorn, möchte ich sicher auch nicht sehen, wenn sie das hier alles sah...

„Das meinte ich nicht." Koizumi sah mich an. War da etwa eine gewisse Verärgerung an seinem attraktivem Gesicht zu sehen? „Sie könnte um uns besorgt sein..."

Ah... Das war natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit...

Also gingen wir, mit Kanzaki-san im Schlepptau aus dem kaputten Klubraum und vor der Tür trennten wir uns von ihr:

„Ich gehe dann. Meine Gefährten warten gewiss auf mich."

„Was, du bist nicht alleine hier?" fragte ich erstaunt.

„Ja, die anglikanische Kirche hat eine ganze Einheit zu eurem Schutz geschickt. Wir werden uns noch sehen."

Und so drehte sie sich um und ihre umwerfende Gestalt entfernte sich von uns. Ach ja, fast hätte ich es vergessen:

„Danke, dass du mein Leben gerettet hast. Ich schulde dir was..."

Sie drehte sich nicht mehr um, aber sie hob ihre Hand zum Winken, als ob sie sagen würde: „Kein Problem..." Ich sollte mir wirklich nicht eingewöhnen, es als selbstverständlich zu halten, dass ich gerettet werde...

So... Jetzt mussten wir uns nur überlegen, wir wir das alles erklären sollten...

Alles was danach passiert wäre ein bisschen mühsam und auch unnötig genau zu erzählen. Also, hier habt ihr eine kurze Zusammenfassung:

Nagato hatte es irgendwie fertiggebracht uns alle vier unsichtbar zu machen.- Sie sagte irgendetwas von wegen, dass sie die Lichtwellen um uns herum kontrolliert hatte.- So konnten wir also uns unter die Menge mischen, die sich seit der Feueralarm losgegangen war vor der Schule gebildet hatte. Danach war der schwierige Part gekommen. Wie hätten wir also alles unseren Lehrer erklären sollten? Natürlich hatten sich danach die anderen drei von mir getrennt und ich alleine musste also zu unserem Klassenlehrer, Okabe hinmarschieren, als ob ich die Treppe zum Galgen hochgehen würde. Okay, ich weiß, dass ich immer zu Übertreibungen tendiere... Es war aber wirklich schlimm gewesen. Mein wunderbares Gehirn hatte mir natürlich keine bessere Antwort geliefert, als:

„Ich war auf der Toilette als der Alarm losging und ich war gerade mit einem etwas... schwierigem Geschäft beschäftigt gewesen."

Auch wenn es unheimlich peinlich gewesen war, hatte diese Erklärung die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt. Okabe ließ nur ein kurzes „Oh" ausgestoßen und nachdem er mich mehrmals ermahnt hatte, hatte er mich gehen lassen. Doch die schwierigste Hürde war noch immer noch zu bewältigen gewesen...

Haruhi...

Diese fünf Minuten die daraufhin folgen, waren wahrscheinlich sehr hoch in meiner Liste „der schlimmsten Momente meines Lebens" gewesen... Sie hatte mich so laut angeschrien, dass nicht nur meine Ohren, sondern auch die meiner Mitschüler - die sich einige Meter entfernt befindet haben- angefangen haben zu schmerzen. Ich, der natürlich die volle Packung angekriegt hatte, wusste was es bedeutete einen Tinitus zu haben... Es waren viele Beleidigungen gewesen, mit denen sie mich bombardiert wären, hier habt ihr eine Liste der weniger schlimmen:

Exorbitantes Ar******...

Egoistischer Wi**er...

ferngesteuerter Ho*ofürst...(Ich wusste nicht einmal was das bedeutete.)

Und so weiter und so weiter. Warum hatte sie sich überhaupt so aufgeregt? War sie etwa neidisch, dass ich noch im Gebäude war, als die beiden Explosionen stattfanden (Offiziell wurde mir später gesagt, waren es Gasexplosionen. Wirklich konnten sich diese Offiziellen nie eine andere Ausrede einfallen? Wahrscheinlich nicht, wenn man bedenkt, dass diese Offiziellen, Koizumis Organisation waren... Nach vielen Entschuldigungen meinerseits, hatte sich Haruhi endlich beruhigt und ich hatte alles erklären können... (Natürlich meine Version.) Und sonst war nichts erwähnenswertes gewesen. Die Polizei, usw. kamen und wir wurden alle nach Hause geschickt.

Tja, die Kurzfassung war doch länger gewesen, als ich gedacht hatte.

Ich lag nun also auf meinem Bett - immer noch in meine Schuluniform bekleidet- und beobachtete nachdenklich die Decke, als ob ich erwarten würde, dass irgendetwas durchbrechen würde. (Was nach meinen Erlebnissen durchaus möglich war.) In Wirklichkeit aber ging ich das was in diesem Nachmittag passiert war, durch meinen Kopf...

Also gab es also wirklich noch etwas... Magie. Ich hatte heute mittag nicht viel davon gesehen, aber eines konnte ich sicher sagen: Es war gefährlich... Und dann waren auch noch die verschiedenen Kirchen auf der Welt die Praktizierer, und ich dachte mit denen wäre es aus... Der Papst hatte sowieso nicht mehr was zu sagen... Ach egal, ich hatte sowieso schon lange aufgegeben zu glauben, dass alles so war wie es schien.

Das Bild von Kanzaki Kaori und der gelben Punk - Vento glaube ich, nannte sie sich - erschienen vor meinem geistigen Auge. Kanzaki schien okay zu sein. Sie hatte nach allem mein Leben gerettet und ich stand wohl oder übel in meiner Schuld. Und nein, ich fand sie nicht nur okay, wegen ihrem Aussehen - Auch wenn sie umwerfend aussah...

Ach ja, diese Vento war einfach nur eines: Eine dumme Zicke. Und nein, das lag nicht nur daran, weil sie potthässlich aussah. Obwohl... Wenn diese übertriebene Schminke und all die Piercings fort wären, würde sie sicher nicht schlecht aussehen...

Während ich also über das Aussehen der beiden mit mir selbst debattierte, klingelte währenddessen mein Handy. Faul griff ich danach und sah, dass es Koizumi war. Es war also Zeit für ein paar Antworten.

Einige Zeit später befand ich mich also an unserem üblichem Treffpunkt:

Vor dem Bahnhof... Für mich ein wirklich nostalgischer Ort. (Eigentlich der 2. Nostalgischste) Hier hatten wir unser erstes Aussen SOS-Brigadetreffen, hier war ich 15.000 Mal gewesen, nur um zu erfahren, dass wir in einer Zeitschleife festgesteckt waren. Und hier trafen wir uns immer zu einem neuen Treffen... Leider war es im Moment mitten in der Nacht.

Auf einer Bank saßen drei weitere Mitglieder der Brigade, diejenigen, die mir sicher ein paar Antworten liefern würden.

„Guten Abend." grüßte mich Koizumi mit seinem üblichen Lächeln, Asahina-san lächelte mir freundlich zu und Nagato sah mich ausdruckslos an. Ich nickte ihnen kurz zu und saß mich zu ihnen auf die Steinbank. Der Stein war unangenehm kalt und ich musste meine Zähne zusammenbeissen, damit ich nicht vor Schreck wieder aufsprang. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ich mein Hintern eine Zeit lang im Kühlschrank gewesen war... Ich saß neben Nagato, die einfach nur in die Leere weiterstarrte. Sie war in tiefen Gedanken versunken, ich konnte den Anfang eines Stirnrunzelns an ihrem Gesicht erkennen. So saßen wir also schweigend für fünf Minuten dort und sagten nichts. Ich konnte jetzt nicht sagen, dass es angenehm war - Es war sogar sehr kalt und ich musste mich in meine warme Jacke weiter vergraben. Da niemand anfangen wollte, entschied ich wieder den Faden in die Hand zu nehmen.

„So... Jetzt, da wir hier wieder Zeit haben, hat bestimmt jemand die Güte mir zu erklären um was es geht?" bat ich mit einem spöttisch höflichem Tonfall. Natürlich war diese Frage nur an Koizumi gerichtet. Um dies klar zu stellen starrte ich ihn eindringlich an - nicht, dass Asahina-san, oder Nagato einen falschen Eindruck bekommen. Dessen Lächeln weitete sich ein bisschen aus und er antwortete:

„Ja, du hast Recht. Es wird Zeit dir zu erklären, was heute Mittag genau passiert war... Wie fange ich am besten an?..."

Oh, wenn er das sagt, dann folgt eine lange Erklärung..., „Ach ja... Kennst du die Bildungsstadt?"

„Bildungsstadt? Das ist doch diese High-tech Stadt bei Tokyo? Sollen sie nicht sogar ein Stadtstaat sein?"

„Exakt... Fragst du dich nicht auch? Obwohl diese Stadt direkt bei Tokyo ist, weiß man fast gar nichts über diese Stadt. Das Einzige, was die Öffentlichkeit weiß ist, dass der Großteil der Bevölkerung Studenten sind, und dass die Stadt über eine ungefähr 30 Jahre ältere Technik als die Aussenwelt verfügt... Warum also machen sie so ein großes Geheimnis über diese Stadt... Sie wird sogar von einer Mauer von der Aussenwelt abgeschnitten und sie achten peinlichst genau, dass nichts von ihrer fortschrittlichen Technologie nach aussen gerät. Deshalb noch ein Mal meine Frage, warum?"

Was fragtest du mich das? Es stimmte schon, dass man nichts über diese ominöse Stadt wusste. Ich hatte schon genug Sendungen über diese Stadt gesehen, in denen die lächerlichsten Sachen vermutet wurden, was dort drinnen eigentlich passiert. Es gab wilde Theorien wie, dass dort Menschenklone hergestellt wurden, oder monströse Waffen, oder Ich konnte mich noch an eine bestimmte Sendung erinnern, dass Augenzeugen berichteten, dass man manchmal unnatürliche Blitze aus der Stadt aufblitzen gesehen hatte... Einer der beliebtesten Theorien war aber die, dass Übernatürliches dort erforscht wurde. Eigentlich der ideale Ort für Haruhi. Warum hatte sie nicht schon früher von diesem Ort gesprochen?

„Oh... Das hat sie schon..." sagte Koizumi erstaunlicherweise.

„Was?"

„In letzter Zeit hat Suzumiya-san viele Recherchen über diese Stadt gemacht. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie irgendetwas interessantes finden und uns dies dann vorstellen."

Und woher weißt du das denn? Wenn selbst ich es nicht weiß...

„Nun ja, ich muss zugeben, dass wir verschiedene Methoden haben um Suzumiya-san zu beobachten..."

„Ihr spioniert ihr nach?" Okay, ich hatte es schon halb erwartet, aber es von seinem Mund zu hören war alles andere als... erfreulich. Koizumi hob rasch seine Hände in eine verteidigende Position und sein Lächeln nervte mich im Moment mehr als alles andere.

„Nein, nein... Du verstehst das haben jetzt nicht ihr Haus verwanzt, oder versteckte Kameras installiert. Jedenfalls nicht meines Wissens... Wir wissen nur wann sie ihren Computer anschaltet und wann nicht. Wir müssen nach allem wissen, was sie als nächstes plant um die dazu passende Schritte einzuleiten..."

„Und das soll mich beruhigen? Ihr habt euch in ihren Computer gehackt, das ist genauso schlimm, wenn nicht schlimmer." Ich packte ihm wutentbrannt am Kragen. Er wirkte zwar nicht sehr beunruhigt und sprach - immer noch lächelnd - weiter.

„Es ist nötig und komm jetzt nicht mit der Ausrede, dass sie ein normales Mädchen sei. Sie ist unberechenbar und genau dies wollen wir ändern. Und dafür sind solche Maßnahmen nötig, ich bitte dich mich zu verstehen. Ich fühle mich auch nicht wohl dabei. Lass mich bitte weiter erklären, danach können wir noch hierüber diskutieren..."

Ich ließ ihn zögernd los. Er hatte leider Recht. Ich konnte jetzt keine Prügelei anfangen, jetzt da so viele Fragen noch ungeklärt waren. Aber er sollte wissen, dass ich noch lange nicht mit ihm und dieser lächerlichen Organisation fertig war...

„Was ist denn jetzt mit dieser Stadt..."

„Du erinnerst dich sicher noch daran, wer uns gestern angegriffen hatte."

Erwartest du wirklich so ein schlechtes Gedächtnis von mir. Diese gelbe Verrückte würde meine Erinnerungen sicher nicht so bald verlassen. Aber ich meinte nicht, dass er sie meinte, sondern diejenigen die ihn, Asahina und Nagato angegriffen hatte, mit anderen Worten - und man musste keine großen Deduktion-Fähigkeiten haben um zu verstehen, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Ja, in dieser Stadt werden Esperkräfte erforscht und erschaffen... Die Stadt besteht aus 2,3 Millionen Einwohner, von denen 80% Schüler sind. Und genau diese Schüler sind es, die Esper werden."

Und so etwas Großes war unserer Welt unbekannt? Sorry, aber das klang ziemlich unmöglich für mich.

„Unterschätz diese Stadt nicht... Warum glaubst du, dass dieser Stadtstaat es mit der USA und China ohne Probleme aufnehmen kann? Sie haben eine so große Sicherheit, dass es schier unmöglich scheint - selbst für die CIA - irgendwie Informationen über diese Stadt zu erhalten."

„Und warum weißt du denn davon? Wenn selbst die es nicht schaffen kann, warum dann deine läppische Organisation?" fragte ich und bemerkte mit Genugtun, dass sein Lächeln ein wenig zitterte, als ich seine Organisation beleidigt hatte.

„Wir sind auch nicht zu unterschätzen..." war seine Antwort. Wow, jetzt bin ich aber beeindruckt...

„Egal, was war denn eigentlich gestern passiert? Ihr sagt, dass ihr von Esper angegriffen worden wart. Wer waren die denn und wichtiger; Was wollten sie?"

„Nun, wie ich heute Mittag gesagt hatte. Die Kräfte der Esper basieren auf der Personal Reality... Es ist eigentlich genau das wie es heißt..." Warte, sag jetzt nichts! Ich musste meine Englischkenntnisse aufrufen und überlegen... Also es würde wohl persönliche Realität, oder so...

„Und was tut das denn jetzt?"

„Das ist schwer zu erklären... Lass mich überlegen... Eigentlich könnte man diese Kräfte als eine schwächere Form von Suzumiya-sans Kräfte bezeichnen."

Wie bitte? Okay, das ist jetzt schwer für mich zu verstehen. Wenn sie Haruhis Kräfte besaßen und es über Millionen solcher gibt, dann war das doch schlimm, oder?

„Nein, nein..." versicherte mir Koizumi, „Ich sagte doch, schwächere Versionen von ihren Kräften. Man könnte einen Anime, oder so als Beispiel nehmen. Es wäre das selbe, wie ein Feuermagier, der dann eben nur Feuerzauber kann, oder ein Wassermagier der eben nur solche Zauber wirken kann. Das heißt es gibt verschiedene Fähigkeiten: Sei es die Richtung des Windes zu kontrollieren, oder eine unbekannte Materie zu erschaffen. Jedes Individuum verfügt meist über andere Kräfte. Dies ist dann die Personal Reality. Ein Windesper - und nur ein Windesper - stellt sich jetzt zum Beispiel einen Tornado vor ihnen vor und einer erscheint - deswegen mein Vergleich zu Suzumiya-san."

Das klang aber immer noch gefährlich genug. Wenn das wahr war, dann könnte doch einer von denen die Stadt in Schutt und Asche legen.

„Dazu wollte ich gleich kommen. Nicht jeder, hat den selben Fähigkeiten Level. Die Esper werden von Level 0 bis 5 bewertet. Je höher der Level, desto stärker sind sie. Während Level 0 eigentlich normale Menschen sind, sind Level 5 Esper fast unbesiegbar - Und eben solch einer hatte uns heute Mittag angegriffen."

„Und was war dann passiert? Nagato hatte doch angeblich fast keine Chance gegen ihn..." Ich blickte auf Nagato. Sie hatte uns die ganze Zeit - wie immer - stumm beobachtet. Auf meine Frage hin, bewegten sich ihre Pupillen auf mich zu, sagte aber nichts. Koizumi antwortete:

„Ja, er hieß Kakine Teitoku, er ist der zweitstärkste Esper der Stadt und seine Fähigkeit heißt Dark Matter. Er kann eine Materie erschaffen, die eigentlich nicht existieren könnte. Deswegen überstieg es sogar die Daten-manipulations-Fähigkeit von Nagato-san..."

Na dann ist es ja klar... Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich war fassungslos, das letzte Jahr lang habe ich mit dem Glauben gelebt, dass Nagato unbesiegbar wäre und dann -einfach so - wurde sie zerrüttet.

„Aber meine Frage hast du noch nicht beantwortet."

„Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen... Anscheinend ist der Organisation, zu der Teitoku gehört von Suzumiya-sans Kräften erfahren. Sie nennen sie Level 6, das eigentliche Ziel der Stadt." Level 6? Also wenn die Level 5 schon Gottesähnlich sind, dann ist Level 6, also wie ein...

„Ja, wie ein Gott. Eigentlich genau das was Suzumiya-san ist. Nun, diese Organisation ist der Führung der Stadt nicht sehr freundlich eingestellt und sie wollten sie eigentlich als ein Verhandlungsmittel benutzen, oder sie sogar für ihre Zwecke benutzen."

„Haruhi ist doch kein Objekt, das man nach Belieben einsetzen kann!" Ich war wütend. Das gab es doch nicht, Haruhi ist doch nur ein Mädchen - ich wollte nicht normal sagen - das von der normalen Welt gelangweilt ist. Und genau die Welt, die sie sich wünscht, wollte sie nur ausnutzen.

Ich merkte erst jetzt, dass ich aufgestanden war. Koizumi lächelte mich von unten herauf an, er wirkte zufrieden. Asahina - die unser Gespräch die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte - lächelte mich ebenfalls an und Nagato sah mich auch an und man konnte auch eine gewisse Zufriedenheit in ihren nicht mehr so leeren Augen erkennen...

„Das ist auch der Grund unserer Anwesenheit, wir wollen genau das verhindern..."

„Okay und wie stellen wir das jetzt am besten an?" fragte ich, aber ehe Koizumi überhaupt zum Antworten kommen konnte:

„Nyaaaaaaaaa, dafür sind wir doch da, Kyon-kun." Ich drehte mich erschrocken um. Und ich war wirklich erschrocken, stellt euch vor, ihr führt ein Gespräch, das das Schicksal der Welt bestimmen könnte und dann merkt ihr, dass jemand anderes zugehört hatte... Könnt ihr euch nicht vorstellen? Verständlich...

Nun standen also vier Leute einige Meter von uns entfernt. Sie könnten verschiedener nicht sein. Derjenige, der gesprochen hatte war ein Kerl mit einer Sonnenbrille und blonden Haaren. Er trug tatsächlich ein grünes Hawaii T-Shirt an, das vollkommen aufgeknöpft war und seine muskulöse Brust zum Vorschein brachte - Kommt jetzt nicht auf falsche Gedanken, ja? - und er hatte mehrere goldene Ketten über seinen Hals an. Sein Gesicht ging mir schon von Anfang an an die Nerven. Er hatte ein hundertmal schlimmeres Grinsen, als das von Koizumi aufgesetzt.

Dann gab es auch noch ein Junge, wo das Wort Schönling wohl am besten für seine Beschreibung nötig war. Perfektes Gesicht, perfekte braune Haare und Augen, perfekter weißer Anzug und eine perfekte Statur. Sein Gesicht und eben auch sein Grinsen könnte man gut mit Koizumi vergleichen. Der Dritte im Bunde war ein Mädchen. Ihr Kleidungsstil, würde ich als... freizügig beschreiben. Ein schwarzer Minirock, eine Art Verband, der um ihre Brüste gewickelt war und dieseverhüllte und eine Jacke, die sie nur über die Schultern trug. Wohl die Überreste einer Schuluniform. Sie trug ihre dunkelroten Haare als zwei lange Zöpfe und ihr Gesicht war ziemlich hübsch. Aber nichts im Vergleich zu Asahina-san, Nagato, oder Haruhi! Das wollte ich nur klarstellen!

Schlussendlich dann noch „er"... Furchteinflössend wäre das beste Wort gewesen, das ich dachte als ich ihn mir das erste Mal ansah. Ein Albino, seine weißen Haare waren schulterlang und seine roten Augen waren auf keinen von uns fixiert. Es war fast so, als ob er gelangweilt war. Er trug ein komisch gemustertes weißes Shirt und graue Jeans. War er behindert? Denn er stützte sich an einer ziemlich modernaussehender Krücke und sein Kopf war mit irgendetwas an seinem Hals verkabelt. Aber seine Ausstrahlung war das, was ihm das „Furchteinflößend" bescherte. Man wusste schon sofort, dass mehrere Menschen von ihm abgeschlachtet worden.

Nun, ihr würdet euch sicher fragen, wer zum Geier nun diese Leute waren und glaubt mir, ich möchte euch auch wissen.

„Wir sind eure Verstärkung..." fing der Blonde an zu sprechen. Ich blickte zur Seite um die Reaktion der anderen zu sehen. Vielleicht wussten sie schon von deren Ankunft. Und natürlich war es so. Keiner von ihnen schien auf irgendeiner Weise überrascht zu sein. Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Koizumi stand auf und ging auf den Blonden zu:

„Guten Abend. Du bist Tsuchimikado Motoharu, nehme ich an?"

„Der bin ich, aber du weißt schon... Für einen Agenten ist es nicht gut, dass jeder den Namen kennt." Auch wenn er das sagte, wirkte er nicht sonderlich besorgt.

„Ich fürchte zwar, dass ich deine Begleiter nicht kenne. Und wurde nur gesagt, dass der Generaldirektor der Bildungsstadt Verstärkung schicken würde." sprach Koizumi weiter. Ha, also wusste er auch nicht immer alles, fiel mir zufrieden auf:

„Nun, dieses sexy Mädchen da ist Musujime Awaki." Das Mädchen mit dem Namen Musujime schnalzte über seine Bemerkung verärgert mit der Zunge, „Dieses Grinsemännchen heißt Unabara Mitsuki," Dieser ließ sich scheinbar nicht von der Bemerkung stören, „... und dieses Monster ist Accelerator." Was war denn das für ein Name? Accelerator? War das nicht Englisch für Beschleuniger? Wer hatte denn schon so einen lächerlichen Namen? Das waren jetzt viele Fragezeichen... Die Bezeichnung Monster war gut um diesen Albino vorzustellen. Er hatte offenbar auch nichts dagegen, Monster genannt zu bei der Erwähnung dieses lächerlichen Namens weiteten sich die Augen von Koizumi, er lächelte zwar immer noch. Aber ich kannte ihn schon jetzt lange genug, dass ich wusste; er war erstaunt.

„Accelerator? Der Stärkste Esper der Bildungsstadt, er ist das?"

„Jop, genau der..."

Der Stärkste' Etwa in der Beste? Dieser Albino war also der beste unter all den Esper? Na, das war dann sicher eine gute Verstärkung... Aber:

„Wer seid ihr eigentlich und für wen arbeitet ihr?" fragte ich und merkte, dass alle Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gerichtet war, auch die von diesem Accelerator. Oh, dieser Blick ließ mir fast so einen großen Schauer über den Rücken, wie bei Asakura...

„Wir arbeiten momentan für die Direktion der Bildungsstadt und man nennt uns GROUP, eine der vielen Untergrundorganisation der Stadt. Unsere Augabe ist der Schutz von Haruhi Suzumiya, der Level 6."

Schon wieder dieser Level 6 Kram. Aber woher wusste ich überhaupt, ob ich ihnen trauen kann... Wen kann ich überhaupt trauen?

„Na, Suzumiya-san ist in den Augen von Aleister ein tolles Beobachtungsobjekt. Auch wenn dies ein schlechtes Beispiel ist, sollte man sie wie ein Tier in ihrem natürlichen Umfeld halten, um sie am besten beobachten und studieren zu können. Leider teilt nicht jeder diese Ansicht. Kihara Gensei, ein renommierter Wissenschaftler der Stadt, der schon lange wegen seinen schrecklichen Menschen Experimenten untergetaucht ist, glaubt, dass man Suzumiya-san am besten ihrer Kräfte entzieht um sie kontrollieren zu können. Level 6 war schon immer sein Traumziel gewesen."

Okay, das war jetzt viel Informationen. Also ich versuche mal das alles zu ordnen. Jemand mit dem Namen Aleister ist wohl der Anführer der Stadt und er will Haruhi am besten in „ihrem natürlichem Umfeld" beobachten. Aleister... Dieser Name kommt mir bekannt vor, ich habe ihn schon gehört... Hat Haruhi ihn schon erwähnt gehabt? Ich glaube schon, aber ich weiß nicht genau wann und wo. Ich habe jetzt aber keine Zeit mich zu erinnern. Das halte ich mir für später auf. Dann gibt es aber auch jemand der Kihara heißt - in meinen Augen klingt er wie ein stereotypischer verrückter Wissenschaftler - will Haruhi wohl ihre Kräfte entziehen und...

„Wie will er das fertig bringen?" fragte ich. Ich ahnte schon, was das sollte.

„Na um es verständlich zu machen: Solange an ihr herumschnippeln, bis er einen Weg gefunden hat wie. Also höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass sie das überleben wird."

Ah... Ja, das war schlecht. Also der schwarze Humor von dem Typen, macht ihn mir nur noch unsympathischer.

„Wie lautet denn der Plan?" fragte Koizumi, er war wirklich der Botschafter der SOS-Brigade. Die anderen, inklusive mir waren größtenteils ruhig, dasselbe galt also mit Tsuchimikado für diese GROUP... Gruppe:

„Recht einfach: Accelerator wird in eure Schule gewechselt und tretet der SOS-Brigade bei."

Aha, sollte also dieser amokgefährdeter Albino unserem Club beitreten. Kein Zweifel, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis Haruhi ihn entdecken wird... Aber Accelerator? Das war sicher kein guter Name. Hatte er überhaupt einen richtigen?

„Da hab ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht: Suzushina Yuriko, kling doch nicht schlecht. Nicht wahr Yuriko-chan?"

„Tsuchimikado." Nun sprach Accelerator zum ersten Mal. Und seine Stimme passte zu seinem Aussehen. Man konnte schon fast sagen, dass er jemandem mit seiner Stimme zerreissen könnte. „Ich habe nie zugestimmt diesen bescheuerten Namen zu nehmen." Das konnte ich irgendwie verstehen. Das war ein Mädchenname. Aber ich wurde auch nie genannt, wie ich möchte.

„Oh, das tut mir aber Leid, du bist aber schon mit diesem Namen in der Schule eingetragen. Und seien wir mal ehrlich... Bist du wirklich ein Junge?"

Das ging aber wortwörtlich, weit unter die Gürtellinie. Accelerator war wutentbrannt. Ich schwöre, ich würde am liebsten jetzt fortlaufen. Tsuchimikado schien auch seinen Fehler bemerkt zu haben. Sein höhnischen Grinsen wurde von einem schweißüberströmten Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt.

„Musujime." stotterte er angsterfüllt. Accelerator hatte eine Art Apparat an seinem Hals angeschaltet und er hob seinen Fuß. Was sollte das werden? Aber ehe der Fuß Kontakt mit dem Boden machen konnte, da waren sie alle wortwörtlich verschwunden. Die Einzige die übrig blieb war das Mädchen. Was hatte sie gemacht? Aber eine gewisse Erleichterung verspürte ich trotzdem. Jetzt konnte ich also die Liste: „Ereignisse, wo ich mein Leben fast verloren habe" um ein weiteres ergänzen... Aber viel wichtiger was war passiert?

„Ich habe sie wegteleportiert," sprach das Mädchen namens Musujime, sie wirkte genervt und seufzte. Hab ich richtig verstanden? Sie hat sie teleportiert? War das also diese Esperkräfte und warum wollte sie verhindern, dass der Fuß von Accelerator den Boden berührt. Was würde dann passieren, ein Erdbeben? Koizumi hatte gesagt, er wäre der Stärkste Esper der Stadt... Jedenfalls sprach Musujime jetzt weiter, „... das letzte was wir gebrauchen können ist eine kaputte Straße. Sie können das an einem sicherem Ort ausmachen. Aber wirklich, Suzushina Yuriko? Hehe..." Sie kicherte fies, sie hatte offenbar was lustiges im Gesicht. Doch nicht etwa die Vorstellung dieses Mädchens in einer Mädchenuniform. Zugegeben, belustigend war es schon...

„Dann auf gute Zusammenarbeit. Das wird sicher lustig werden..." Sie winkte uns schon und schon war sie plötzlich verschwunden. Praktisch, so eine Teleportation. Sie würde mir jeden Morgen den Höllenaufstieg zu meiner Schule erheblich erleichtern. Aber wie immer blieb ich der einzig normale Mensch unter uns.

„Puh, das war aber dicke Luft gewesen..." kommentierte Koizumi.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Hast du es nicht bemerkt. Die 4 vertrauen sich nicht. Sie wären bereit die anderen sterben zu lassen um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Sie verstehen sich sicher nicht gut."

War das nicht vielleicht ein wenig weit hergeholt? Sie verstanden sich sicherlich nicht gut, aber dass sie gleich sich töten würden.

„Da könntest du natürlich auch Recht haben..."

Jetzt fiel mir wieder etwas auf. In keinem Wort, wurde die Magie eben erwähnt und meiner Ansicht nach, ist sie sicher auch zu beachten.

„Ja, darauf wollte ich jetzt zu sprechen kommen. Wie Kanzaki-san eben erwähnt hatte, sind sie und ihre Kameraden ebenfalls hier in der Stadt und haben ein Auge auf uns. Es wäre höchstwahrscheinlich, dass sie eine oder mehrere ihrer Agenten in der Schule einschleusen werden..."

„Das heisst, wir werden morgen also noch einen Austauschschüler willkommen heißen."

„Jawohl, höchstwahrscheinlich... Keine Angst Kyon, wir werden Suzumiya-san beschützen. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass sie in die Hände irgendeines verrückten Wissenschaftlers, oder eines gottverliebten Magiers kommt."

Koizumi erstaunte mich, er wirkte Ernst, sehr Ernst sogar. Unweigerlich erinnerte ich mich an den Koizumi von der anderen Dimension. Derjenige der es zugab in Haruhi verliebt zu sein... Sag mir nicht er ist es auch? Was war das für ein Gefühl bei diesem Gedanken? Doch nicht etwa Eifersucht... Nein, ich eifersüchtig. Koizumi kann Haruhi haben, vielleicht würde sie dann ruhiger werden... Okay, ich bin ein wenig eifersüchtig. Aber nicht wegen dem, was ihr denkt! Dumme Missverstände. Trotzdem war ich erleichtert. Auch wenn ich manchmal nicht so wirke, ich vertraue Koizumi und man könnte schon fast sagen, ich würde ihn als Freund bezeichnen. Aber nur fast! Ich wirke sicher in euren Augen jetzt wie eine Tsundere... Ich dachte, das wären nur Mädchen.

„Ja, nichts anderes habe ich auch erwartet..." Ich lächelte ihm zu. Habe ich ihm überhaupt jemals zugelächelt, er war doch immer der einzige der lächelte. Nun, genau das tat er auch und er winkte mir zum Abschied.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht zu Hilfe sein kann. Aber unzulässige Information hindert mich zum Handeln." Asahina-san wirkte wirklich entschuldigend. Wie könnte ich je auf dieses Gesicht wütend sein, das frage ich euch...

„Nein, kein Problem Asahina-san, Ich bin ja meistens am wenigsten von Hilfe."

„Nein, das stimmt nicht! Du bist meist der, der am meisten nützlich ist. Ohne dich, würde das Universum - so wie wir es kennen - schon lange aufgehört haben zu existieren."

Ich war sprachlos und auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugebe, sie hatte leider Recht. Asahina-san du warst aber größtenteils immer die größte Hilfe gewesen, leider nur deine erwachsene Version. Aber in ein paar Jahren wirst du dem Ich von meiner Zukunft auch von großem Nutzen sein. Natürlich konnte ich ihr das nicht sagen. Also blieb es bei einem schüchternem Lächeln. Asahina-san lächelte zuckersüß zurück und wandte sich auch zum Gehen:

„Auf Wiedersehen Kyon-kun."

Auf Wiedersehen, Asahina-san...

Ich merkte nun, dass Nagato und ich alleine waren. Die ruhige Ausserirdische hatte bis jetzt ihre häufigste Beschäftigung getan - neben Lesen: Schweigen. Ihre Augen waren nun auf mich gerichtet und es sah so aus, als ob sie mir etwas sagen wollte. Hatte sie etwa gewartet, bis die anderen weg sind. Es wirkte fast, als ob sie zu... schüchtern war, etwas zu sagen, oder hatte sie etwa Schuldgefühle.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen für mein spätes Eintreffen am Mittag dieses Tages. Deine organischen Funktionen hätten sonst aufgehört zu arbeiten."

„Kein Problem, es ist doch alles gut gegangen. Und du hast mir sowieso schon genug das Leben gerettet. Es wird mal Zeit, dass ich selber auf mich aufpassen kann." scherzte ich.

„Unsere Gegner liegen aber über deiner Kampfkraft. Ich bezweifele, dass dein Körper die Nötige Kapazität hat um lange gegen sie zu bestehen."

Danke für die ermutigenden Worte, aber leider hast du Recht... Es war aber doch irgendwie... Wie soll ich sagen... süss, dass sie sich um mich so sorgt.

„Um höchstmögliche Sicherheit zu garantieren, hat die Entität entschieden ein Interface zu deinem Schutz bereitzustellen..."

„Und wer soll es sein, du? Oder Kimidori-san?" Ich dachte an das grünhaarige Mädchen, das im Büro des Schulpräsidenten als Sekretärin dient und auch ein Interface wie Nagato war.

„Auch wenn ich mich freiwillig für diese Aufgabe gemeldet hatte, hat die Entität dagegen entschieden. Meine Aufgabe soll weiterhin die Beobachtung von Haruhi Suzumiya bleiben." Wow, Nagato wollte also unbedingt, diese Aufgabe übernehmen. Ich fühle mich jetzt ehrlich geschmeichelt. Es schien, dass Nagato irgendwie mich als Bezugsperson ansieht, oder so... Aber wie schade es auch war, konnte sie es wohl nicht tun. Verdammte Entität. Warum war ich eigentlich so enttäuscht darüber? Sie schien auch enttäuscht zu sein. Ihre Mundwinkeln waren um einige Grad nach unten gedreht. „...Emiri Kimidori ist auch momentan mit ihrem Aufgabenbereich beschäftigt."

„Und wer wird es dann? Ein neues Interface?"

„Negativ, es handelt sich um Asakura Ryouko."

Ach so...

„WAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" schrie ich. Mir war im Moment egal, was wohl die Bewohner in der Nachbarschaft denken würden. Asakura, mich beschützen. Warum denn sie! Warum könnte es nicht irgendein Unbekannter sein. Es wäre mir egal wer. Alles aber nicht Asakura! Nagato, wie konntest du mir das antun!

Nagato hatte natürlich keinen Muskel bei meinem Geschreie gezuckt. Aber ich hätte schwören können, dass nur eine Millisekunde lang sie erschrocken gewirkt hatte.

„Asakura Ryouko wird mit einem Sicherheitsprogramm belegt, sodass sie dir keinen Schaden zufügen kann und ihr Ziel ist nicht mehr deine Ausschaltung." Sie wirkte wirklich entschuldigend und wie könnte ich auf sie sauer sein. Sie wollte mich ja beschützen. Es war alles wieder die Schuld dieser verdammten Datenentität...

„Genau, Kyon-kun. Ich habe kein Interesse mehr an deinem Tod..."

Scheiße... war das erste Wort was mir einfiel, als ich diese samtweiche Stimme hörte.


End file.
